Spin Reviews: Spin Luxury Hotel
Spin Reviews: Spin Luxury Hotel Heeeeeeello there! This is the first edition of Spin Reviews, where we review literally everything and i share my thoughts! I'm Sourcandy, your host, and today we'll be reviewing the Spin Luxury Hotel! Overview If you don't know what the Spin Luxury Hotel is, it is a recently launched luxury hotel. It has... well, luxury. Now let's go onto the reviews. First thing to review: prices. Prices It isn't that expensive to book yourself there, as long you're not staying for any longer than a week. Want to stay there longer than a week? Expect some high prices, bud. I wanted to book myself there for a week and 4 days because i was on vacation, and i still am, but this new job of making reviews will end my previous job and my current vacation. And guess how much it costed? 1,990 beans. I ain't joking, they literally charged me that for just a week and 4 days. So i decided to stay there for only 4 days instead. It was less time there, but at least it wasn't another heart attack for my wallet. So for the pricing, i'll give it 3 stars. Rooms When i entered my room, i was greeted by a cozy fireplace, and a Charles B. TV, one of the highest quality TVs of all time. It also had a lot of channels. You name it: Beantoon Network, the food channel, Soccer Boi Battle, and pretty much all of the channels you would probably have at home. The bed was comfy, and according to a little book thingy i found above the bed, they said it was made out of high quality Silky boi silk. The pillows were stuffed with stuffing made out of Bird boi feathers, according to that book, and the pillow cover was made out of fur from a species they'd rather keep quiet. This is where things get awkward. Because ya know, the vegan boiz. They won't want to touch a pillow cover made out of fur of a certain species. Not to mention they said they didn't want to tell the species the fur came out of, and that makes us unsure if they hunted species that are illegal to hunt. You're probably wondering if the room is clean now. It is squeaky clean. If i make a mess, the next time i get out my room and come back to it that mess is gone. And the room is all cleaned up. They even clean the microwave, because i microwaved a pizza i bought on the grocery store, but pizza sauce exploded all over the microwave. I left to go buy some cleaning water, but when i came back from the supermarket, the pizza sauce was all gone, and i ate my pizza like nothing happened. It was cold though, because it took a little while for me to come back. But at least pizza sauce wasn't exploded all over my microwave anymore. They don't clean your room at all if you put a Do Not Disturb sign though. I accidentally exploded pizza sauce on the microwave once again, and i gone outside to see if i could find anything to clean the microwave (i threw the cleaning water i bought the other day out). When i came back into the room, the microwave was still dirty, and i was confused. Then i realized that i left a Do Not Disturb sign yesterday because i was sleeping and didn't want anybody to disturb me. When i removed it and gone outside once again, and then came back, the microwave was squeaky clean once again. So for the room quality, i'll give 4 stars. Food There are 2 ways to get food on this hotel: Call room service and depending on the time, ask for breakfast/lunch/dinner, or go to the food room, where there is a buffet of food for all meals. They replace old foods by new ones every day to make sure nothing goes stale. I ate the food there, and it tasted really good. The cake was pretty sweet, but without the icing it was just fine. Everything else, boi, was it delicious. The pies for breakfast? Tasted good. The icecream for dessert? Tasted good. The cookies for dessert and breakfast? Tasted good. The sandwiches for lunch and dinner? Tasted good. I'll leave this short for you: literally everything there was delicious. But if you don't like too sweet foods, you may want to ask some cake without icing, because the icings are very sweet. And if you're impatient, don't ask for foods like pizzas and icecream via room service. They handmake everything ordered by room service, and foods like those take a lot of time to make. For the food, i'll give 5 stars. Daycare This hotel has a daycare, for the parents who have children and want to leave for a little but don't want to bring their children. I have 2 children, and one day i was going out but didn't want to have my children come, so i left them in the daycare. When i came back, i picked up my children, and asked them how their day was in the daycare. They said that it was awesome and they played games and chatted and stuff like that. They also looked very satisfied. Then, another day, i just wanted to see if what my children said is true, and left them in the daycare while watching them. And apparently, yes, it was true. The children looked like they had a lot of fun there. The daycare even had a claw! Then, some minutes later, i picked my children up. I'll give 5 stars for the daycare. Customer service Last but not least, customer service. It's kind of bad at times. When you're the first in the line for the payment and you say something to the cashier while the line is chatting a lot, the cashier may not hear it and ask you to repeat what you said. That will go on and on until the line calms down or the cashier is finally able to listen to you. I experienced that and it was annoying. And sometimes, while i was going upstairs to the food buffet, i saw a spinnyboi yelling at the cashier. It seems like both were arguing and the cashier started the argument. So, that's it for the customer service. I'll give it 2 stars. Results My rating: 4 stars Sentence: A decent hotel to stay at if you're not staying for more than a week, not worth the price if it is for more than a week Ending There it is, my first review! I hope you enjoyed it, cause i put my sweat and tears into it. Sourcandy, now out! Category:Reviews Category:Spin Reviews